real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
First Time Something Could Go Wrong
is the eight episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor For a third time, the tribes got switched and from three tribes there were only two now. While Barotu looked very organized, having their clear target and going strong in the immunity challenge, Nanoko lost it all and had several alliances going against each other. Because of Nanoko losing the challenge, the drama started and several names were thrown around. At the end, the tribe came to an unanimous decision by sending Zayne home. Nanoko After tribal council, everyone arrives back at camp. Soundos says she died of laughter because of Pamela. Pamela makes an confessional that she's done with playing nice and that it's time for her to take over the game. Harry decides to sit with Lewis and they talk about moving on in this game. Harry feels the merge is really close. The next day, everyone looks good and awake except for Ruth. She has been sleeping terribly last night and has a lot of pimples on her leg. She doesn't know if it's something serious since it looks gross. Medical team arrives at looks at Ruth's leg. They say she's been bitten by red ants and that she should take a swim to let the bacteria die. Ruth does so and swims around. Casey sits in the shelter and eats an banana. She makes an confessional saying that everyone is playing their own game and even when she's happy everyone is playing hard, she's scared she might be a target soon. She talks with Soundos who took a seat on the shelter too. Casey apologizes for her attitude with her in Saweni. Soundos forgives her. Once Casey is leaving to get some water to drink, Soundos points the middle finger at her behind her back. Barotu It looks very peaceful at tribe. Jace, Alejandro and Hunter decided to get some fish and are currently in the sea to catch fish and crabs. Xanthea and Darcy are in the woods currently to find some coconuts and other food to add to their meal tonight. At the beach, Luna and Zahkira are sitting together. Luna puts her knife on the coconut she's holding and breaks it multiple times. Zahkira looks at her doing that, not saying a word. In the sea, Jace asks if the plan to get rid off Luna still is going on. Brandon feels kinda worried but agrees after some time. He knows that Luna is a very big threat. Alejandro asks what they should do with Zahkira. Brandon points out that he's still good with Zahkira. He could get her to vote with them once Luna's gone. In the woods, Darcy and Xanthea also talk about tribal council. Xanthea suggests to maybe vote out Alejandro over Luna because of his manipulation skills. She admits having a tiny crush on him when seeing him during Celebes. Darcy feels like her stomach is turning, she doesn't understand why people want to keep Luna over and over again. The Challenge Barotu arrives at the beach. They get followed by Nanoko. Luna and Zahkira laugh when they see Zayne's gone. Lewis winks at them. Brandon acts like nothing happened. Jeff then explains the challenge. It's a very simple challenge this time. Dodgeball. Everyone looks at each other. Baruto has to sit out one member. They choose Hunter. Nanoko vs. Barotu. Once someone gets hit, they're out. If someone catches the ball, one person is in again. This game won't end until one full tribe is out. After everyone takes position, they start the game. The ball is at Nanoko. Chip grabs it and throws at Alejandro, who dodges it. He throws it back. Chip dodges as well. He then throws again without aiming. Luna grabs the ball and throws it with full energy at Chip, who gets hit and is out. Luna high fives Alejandro, only getting hit by the ball right after by Harry. With each having six players left, the challenge gets harder. Lewis manages to take out Brandon while Soundos takes out Zahkira. Xanthea grabs the ball and throws it at Casey, hitting her in the face. Casey shouts for a time out. Her nose is bleeding. She says that Xanthea did that on purpose. Darcy looks disgusted at Xanthea. Pamela frowns and says that it was her own fault since she was talking with Darcy. Everyone looks at Darcy then. After Casey gets taken to the bench, everyone keeps playing. Some people go out, some balls are caught and some people went out again. After two hours of playing, it's only Alejandro vs. Pamela and Harry. Pamela throws a ball at Alejandro, who misses him. Alejandro throws back and hits Pamela on her leg. She gets pissed off and walks away. Harry and Alejandro are left, the two strongest guys of their own tribe. After missing to take out each other, Soundos getting in and being taken out right after, Harry almost being hit and Alejandro almost catching another ball, the guys get very tired. Alejandro throws a ball at Harry which he catches. He then throws once again at Alejandro which he hits. Before Harry even realized he hit him, whole Nanoko tribe runs to him and have a group hug. Barotu look very dissapointed. Darcy feels bad for Xanthea and apologizes. Xanthea is okay with it and they leave the challenge area. Nanoko Everyone returns to tribe. Casey having still a bleeding nose, Ruth having a lot of pain in her leg, Harry very dizzy and Soundos being hungry, the tribe looks very weak even they won the challenge. The only one who's having a lot of energy is Pamela, who decides to cook this time. She makes everything ready. The strategy talks are done for today it seems like. Everyone wants to just relax, eat and go to sleep early after such a long day. While everyone goes to sleep, Pamela points at the woods to Chip who is the only one awake. They go inside and Pamela tells Chip that she feels like they should stick together for a long time. They are the only two-time players who have won the game in this season. Chip fully agrees, telling her that he felt he wanted to work with her anyways. She says they shouldn't add Harry to their alliance because he's good with too many people. While the two past winners talk in the woods, Ruth runs to the sea and swims again, having once again a very bad night. Barotu As easy it looks like for Nanoko, it's even easier for Barotu. They know who they're voting for and after some long talks between Darcy and Xanthea, they're good too. Luna sits in the shelter with Zahkira. She tells her that this is the first time she feels something could go wrong and that she hasn't felt this non-confident in the game. Luna decides to work her magic once again. While Jace is getting some stuff, having Zahkira to follow him to distract him at the beach, Luna goes to the group of people. She takes a seat and talks about how much she ate today. The players laugh. Luna then goes into action. She tells Alejandro, Xanthea, Brandon, Darcy and Hunter that there's only one person standing in the way of going successfully to the merge and that's Jace. She says that Xanthea will be a threat because of being immune all the time, Alejandro for being an manipulator, Brandon for his history, Darcy for her close bond with Casey and Hunter for his close bond with Lewis. The five look at each other. Luna then says that Jace has nothing to worry since he hasn't pissed of anyone. She then says she's open to vote with them for anyone since the merge is coming soon. Once Jace returns to the group of five and they sit their quietly and very awkward, Luna walks to Zahkira, telling her that the job is done. Jace will be greatly blindsided tonight. Tribal Council The eight arrive at tribal council, taking a seat and looking at Jeff. Jeff then asks Zahkira how she feels about redeeming herself. She feels awesome and says she wants to continue playing for a long time. Jeff then asks Luna what should happen tonight. Luna then looks at the group of five and says that she isn't a threat but a target and that she will go with this tribe the entire merge. Once again the players look at each other, being openly worried. Jace knows that something's up and asks Brandon in his face what's going on. Brandon keeps his mouth shut. Luna goes into it by saying that he's in the perfect spot to go to the end, showing everyone that she is loyal and trustworthy. Jace kinda looks shocked already. Darcy looks annoyed and Brandon is blushing. Everyone then votes. Once everyone has voted, Jeff looks at the contestants and reads the votes then. First vote ... ... ... ... Jace ... ... ... Jace ... ... ... ... Luna ... ... ... Luna 2 votes Jace, 2 votes Luna ... ... ... ... Luna ... Luna (Luna smiles respectively) ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 10th person voted out of Survivor: Generations ... ... Luna (6-2)! Luna nods her head, gives Zahkira a hug and smiles to the others. She says she had a blast playing and she wishes everyone a great time and hopes to see one of them winning. Jeff looks very dissapointed, saying that the queen of survivor has been dethroned and snuffs her torch. Luna walks away with an very open mind. The players left look shocked at how cool she reacted, seeing that Zahkira takes it more difficult. Votes Alejandro voted Luna: "I think we can all agree that if you survive 6/7 tribal councils without getting a vote against you as the queen of survivor, you are doing an incredible job. Nothing but respect for you, my lady." Jace voted Luna: "If I go home, you at least didn't survive with no vote against you." Xanthea voted Luna: "My first vote of the season already for such a big player. Sorry but you are just too threatening. I just wrote down Luna's name? That's crazy!" Darcy voted Luna: "On day 1 I threw your name out and still you're sitting here with me on day 20. Mad respect for you queen, you deserve an golden medallion!" Hunter voted Luna: "You did amazing! Good luck in your life, but I think you already have that." Brandon voted Luna: "Oh my lord, I can't believe I'm doing this. You deserve to win this game so much because you played incredibly strong. You ruled this game and took out these petty liars. But there has to come an end to you slaying our lives. Queen or not, you had to go. I love you, and I'll win this for you babe!" Luna voted Jace: "It's just a game and I hope you take this as a compliment. You're the only person stuck in my way at this point." Zahkira voted Jace: "Can't come up with good conversations and I'm just kinda done with looking at your face." Final Words "I made it to day 20? That's ridiculous, if you told me before I went on the boat to Fiji I would've laughed at you. I'm very proud of how I played, I feel like I have never balanced my game as good as I did in these past 20 days. I'm very glad I could play for a fourth time and if I play again in the future, I will play as hard as I did here. These people rock and I'm very happy to have been part of this. I'm also glad I went before jury because now I can just relax, reconnect with the pre-jurors and have some good beer. Thank you, Survivor, for this opportunity." - Luna, 15th Place